The things that we do
by Nora Frost 'the crazy one
Summary: Warning: Contains AB/DL. if you don't know what that is then google it before reading, if you feel uncomfortable reading then don't. No flames. Hermione constantly saved his life in many cases over the years, she was his best friend and he would do anything for her. No matter what it was May be a H/Hr story. Not sure yet. Please no flames and don't read if you don't want to
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THE NOT IMPORTANT NOTE BUT YOU CAN READ IF YOU GIVE A FU…NNY FINGERE? **

**Anyhow, so I have had this idea in my mind for quite some time, and I tried looking for the same idea on line but couldn't find anything. So this is me returning to writing**

**WARNING: THIS IS A ADULT BABY/ DIAPPER LOVER STORY. If you do want feel comfortable reading it then don't even bother, I don't mind you hating on the story and I will read every review and hopefully try to reply to them all. Thanks for reading this and enjoy your reading **

**You're loyal Hufflepuff writer,**

**N.A.F**

***The things we do, chapter one***

**Owning your own house is something Harry had come to like very much. No one to boss him around, tell him to do chores and force him into doing something he doesn't want to do, and with the skills he had learned, rather in the hard way, back in Privet drive he had been pretty good at keeping his house clean and everything in place. (Although he sometimes still burnt breakfast)**

**The ministry had awarded him with enough money to financially support him in buying a mansion, aside from inheriting both the Potter and the Black family wealth. **

**Harry was quiet sure he wouldn't be needing to work for some time. But Harry being Harry, he had given half the portion the ministry had awarded him to Hogwarts for the repairing and was planning on helping out, the he would accept the offer the ministry of magic had given him and he would go train for becoming and auror next winter**

**Aside from all this planning, Harry had been trying to keep in touch with his friends, the two who had been there for him every step of the way and earning scars and memories to remind them every day of what they had lost and what they had sacrificed**

**And for that, Harry had never been guiltier, filling up with regret for dragging people who had accepted him as part of their family and protected him from harm with no questions asked into a messy blood bath**

**And as the wizarding world tried to repair itself, so did the trio try with their lives**

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione moved in together, and were officially a couple ever since the war had ended. **

**To harry, they seemed happy**

**Aside from the fact that he hadn't heard from both of them for so long**

**As the water boiled and the tea pot whistled, Harry got pulled out of his thoughts and went to put on an oven glove before picking up the tea pot and pouring the contents into his cup**

**A chamomile at midnight had always been Harry's favorite part of the day **

**Just as he sat done, got a nice book about the quidditch history and was about to read the chapter about the match that lasted three months, the door bell rang**

**Harry frowned as he wasn't expecting anyone.**

**He made his way to his door and opened it to find Hermione, eyes red and puffy with the small bag she had with her when they were hunting horcruxes and a normal muggle looking back pack, slung over one shoulder **

"**Hermione?" Harry asked in shock as he watched his friend. **

"**Can I come in?" Her voice was barely audible, but he heard it anyway and said:**

"**Of course, you can always come in without asking, 'mione" **

**He moved away from the entrance as she entered**

**They both walked to the living room and Harry motioned for Hermione to sit down**

"**Cup of tea?" Harry asked**

"**No, thanks"**

"**Where's Ron?" **

**Harry regretted those words just they left his mouth. He immediately knew those were the wrong words once her lips started quivering a little as tears filled her glassy chocolate brown eyes but she refused to let them slip**

**Harry was alarmed, not knowing how to sooth a crying girl since he and Ginny hadn't lasted long. She was just too much of an independent woman that she refused to understand that sometimes she should let Harry lead for a little while, eventually they both agreed that it won't work out and decided it was best to just be friends. And now they talked on regular basis **

**Now back to the problem at hand **

"**What's wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked, thinking that she should let it out now better than keep it buried in**

"**He…he left me, Harry. He just left" At the last statement, tears began to roll down Hermione's flushed cheeks**

"**WHAT?!" **

**Ron was sometimes an idiot, everybody (Yes, I seriously mean EVERYBODY) knew that, but leaving Hermione? That was plain stupidity right then and there**

**But Harry needed to know why**

**And then Hermione began to talk again, her voice getting a bit shakier **

"**The last thing he said to me was that I am perfect, but that was the flaw I had. Having not made any mistakes in my life then he just disparated. He just left me there" More tears came pouring down like rain as Harry freaked out on what to do**

"**oh God," Harry muttered under his breath, unable to sooth his best friend further more unable to be of any help "Mione, please tell me what to do. How can I help you?" **

**Hermione looked up at Harry, a hint of hope in her eyes yet he could see doubt in there too. He can almost see the war going inside of her mind as she apparently deliberated against something inside her mind**

"**Harry, I need you to do something" she said in a muffed tone, looking down as she was a bit embarrassed and doubtful about doing this next step**

"**What is it? Anything" Harry got closer to try and show her that he was up for doing whatever she needed**

"**But you must promise not to tell anyone. I have some dirt on you, you know"**

**Harry smiled a half hearted smile "I'm up for anything" he said**

**Hermione grabbed her muggle looking back pack and looked up at Harry **

"**Can you hold me while I do this?" she asked so softly it was hard to refuse**

**So as an answer, he scooted a little closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, (in response she leaned over at him a little and snuggled to his side) as he gave her arm a little squeeze of engorgement to whatever she was going to revile to him **

**As she got it out Harry had to blink twice as he told himself he was hallucinating**

**But no**

**It was there**

**And as Hermione moved it to her mouth and placed it in, Harry could only stare in confusion at the pacifier in Hermione's mouth**

**Hermione looked up to meet his gaze, and once she saw the look of confusion in his eyes hers began to tear up again**

**Luckly enough, Harry saw that and put a hand on her face, cupping it with one hand as he whispered in a very low voice "It's okay, please don't cry 'Mione. Please don't cry"**

**And so Hermione rested her head back on the base of his neck and dosed off as Harry though of his last words**

**He was lying, and this was defiantly NOT okay **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know, this is just me stretching my fingers again since I haven't published for so long. Basically, I have no idea where I am going with this so Suggestions are GREATLY APPRICIATED. And if you have any idea please keep in your mind that in this story Hermione will act as a toddler more than an adult (this chapter explains why) but I'll try to squeeze some fluff with Harry and Hermione in there but my priority and plot is Hermione's condition and Harry trying to be her caretaker. **

**The book Harry takes in this chapter is actually in the story 'Baby mine' by Prompt Princess written in the Frozen Fandom. I want to point out that it's completely hers**

**Happy reading everyone**

***The things we do, chapter two***

**It wasn't the first time Harry woke up on his couch. Actually it was the fifth time**

**Waking up with Hermione in his arms also wasn't his first time, it had happened before twice; First time was in fifth year when Hermione insisted they study for the OWLs and had ended up waking up on the Gryffindor common room couch in each other's arms wrapped in a thick blanket of books and parchments. **

**The second time was when they were hunting for horcruxes and Ron had just left, Hermione was having trouble sleeping so they decided to stand guard together, ended up yet again sleeping while leaning against each other in the cold snow**

**And this time when Harry woke up, he didn't want to move. **

**He starred at the sleeping form of Hermione, wrapped up in his arms, her breath was evened out **

**It took him five seconds no less to comprehend what had gone on last night**

**He looked down again at Hermione**

**Indeed, the pacifier was still there, in her mouth**

**Why would an adult want a pacifier? Moreover, why would **_**Hermione**_** need one?**

**Harry learned loads of stuff from Hermione before, one of them was her one and only rule**

_**WHEN IN DOUBT, GO TO THE LIBRARY**_

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock he put in one of the corners of his living room**

**7 a.m it read**

**He looked back down at Hermione's peaceful sleeping form**

**The library would be up and judging by Hermione's expression and emotional state, she'll surely sleep in. Plus Harry only needed an hour tops. The walk to the library wasn't that far anyway**

**So, as gently as possible, Harry got up and laid Hermione's head on a fluffy pillow he summoned then wrapped her up in a blanket **

**As he turned to leave, his foot hit something on the ground. He looked down to find the backpack Hermione came with**

**He desperately wanted to take a peek inside of it, but somehow deep inside from within himself he knew that he shouldn't do that. Firstly because he'd be intruding on Hermione's privacy but he knew there was another reason, deep down, he knew he was scared of what might be in there**

**After a quick change of clothes, Harry grabbed his keys and cell and started the short journey to the library right around the corner **

**When he entered the library itself, Harry realized something; he didn't know where to start looking. There was only one thing he can do and although he didn't like it, it was quiet important**

"**Excuse me" Harry got the attention of the librarian**

"**Yes?" The librarian replied**

"**Um…I was wondering where to find a book about adults who…" The words were hard to voice, but this was the only option he could think off at the moment "Who act like children. Like using binkies and other…stuff" There! That was hard enough**

**The librarian gave him an odd look before typing something into her computer. The wait for the results to come out only took three seconds, but it felt like an eternity for Harry**

**The librarian got up, and approached Harry, she silently motioned for him to follow her and he did just that**

**They walked to a door that was at the farthest end of the library. On it was a sign that read "STORAGE ROOM"**

**The librarian took a key from her pocket and used it to open the door, as she did so she said "Those are the books that no one searches for. You'll be the first in a decade to pick up this book" She went to one of the boxes and opened it, out of it she pulled a book that seemed in pretty good condition to Harry if it wasn't for all the dust it has on**

**The librarian dusted the book and Harry realized that it was blue not sandy brown **

**She handed it to Harry who regarded the book carefully as he read the title**

'**Infantilism' it read**

**He opened it and read the contents page **

'**Theses; Behavior Patterns; Toy Hoarding; Peer Interaction; Marriage; Caregiver'**

**Yes, that seemed to fit the profile of what Harry was looking for**

**Harry checked the book out but before he left he did one more thing. He turned to the librarian and said "Thank you for your help" He took out his wand and twisted it clockwise while he muttered "Obliviat"**

**He walked out the library exit and left the kind helpful librarian in a blank state of mind**

**He looked at his watch and saw that he had a little bit less than an hour and a half till he had to head home so he decided to go to a quiet place to read at least the first chapter**

**The place in question was a nice diner that took a three minute walk, best thing about living in a small muggle town is that everything you need is around you**

**He took a table and ordered a cup of coffee and pancakes **

**When the waitress left, he took out the book and began reading the first chapter labeled **

"**Theses"**

_**My studies as of late have been in a more…interesting area of expertise. Actually, for there is no expertise as not many before me have studied it. The thing I have taken the liberty of naming 'Infantilism'. It affects the mind in ways we cannot comprehend…Subject seem to revert back to childhood for an unknown reason**_

**Before he knew it, Harry was on page eleven when he looked at his phone and realized that half an hour had past**

_**Subjects seem to revert back to childhood**_

**The words kept repeating themselves in Harry's mind**

_**Revert back to childhood**_

"**Oh my" He found himself muttering to none in particular "What am I to do now, 'Mione?"**

**Harry paid for the coffee and pancakes then made his way back to his house**

**Hermione had some explaining to do**

**Harry put his hand on the doorknob. Getting ready to turn it when it turned by itself and out came Hermione**

**Their eyes met and Hermione looked surprised **

"**Where are you going?" Harry hid the book behind his back**

"**I'm just about to leave. Sorry for barging in on you like that" Hermione said, trying to make her way around him **

"**Hermione, in" He tried to sound gentle but they both knew it was a demand not a request**

"**Harry, I really don't want to be anymore of a burden" **

"**In" Harry repeated **

**Slowly, Hermione's shoulders slumped as she turned around and got in**

**They both sat on the couch and Hermione made sure not to make eye contact. Harry sighed. If he had a chance in confronting Hermione and getting her to explain he had to start the conversation **

"**How did it start?" It was another form of the question 'Why?' The book said to not say that W question. It scares them and you shouldn't use it**

"**I started using my blanket when I was nine. My parents had this huge plan for me and pressured me from a young age. The blanket was my only source of comfort" Hermione wrapped a hand on her back-pack thinking Harry hadn't noticed. He had, of course "That didn't give me much time for any friends. Then after I went to Hogwarts I was so keen on making friends and that's when I befriended you and Ron" She seemed to flinch when she said Ron's name "And from there it was one life threatening situation after the other and I had been losing my mind just trying to keep you two out of trouble and it went on for seven years. That's when I started using my old teddy bear." She sighed and looked down at her hands "After the war, Ron and I moved in together and I thought everything was going to be perfect and I wouldn't need my toddler stuff anymore" Her hands went up to rub something off her cheeks that Harry couldn't see because of Hermione's hair that acted like a curtain "Last night Ron left. Right before he took off he told me that I was perfect and yet that was my flaw. I didn't fail at doing anything and that he couldn't stay with someone like me" **

**At that point Hermione was full on crying and Harry was just frozen there. He never noticed how hard it was on Hermione. **

**Hermione's crying got louder and Harry was clueless on what to do. He didn't know if he should hug her or if her kind gets offended by such move**

**As that thought entered his mind, Harry wanted to slap himself. **_**Her kind?**_** What was he thinking? This is still the same Hermione Harry knew for years. Maybe she did a few different activities and he now knew more stuff about her history but that was still the same Hermione Granger he knew and loved. The same bookworm that loved going to the library and was always sighted with a book in her hand or with him and Ron**

_**Ron**_

**How could he do this? Harry knew he was an idiot and goofy sometimes but leaving Hermione and breaking her like that?**

**That was full on stupidity **

**Harry snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione's cries got even louder and more hysterical. Harry had to act now.**

**He did the one thing he could do**

**He collected Hermione in his arms and started rocking the both of them**

**Her cries had gone down but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted her to laugh**

**Ginny had told him before that his voice was so horrible when it came to singing it would be quiet hilarious. That confrontation was said when he came out from the shower one day **

**So he sang the first song that popped into his mind**

"_**Imagine there's no heaven**_

_**It's easy if you try**_

_**No hell below us**_

_**Above us only sky"**_

**Hermione's cries got quieter**

"_**Imagine all the people **_

_**Living for today"**_

**She sniffed **

"_**Imagine there are no countries **_

_**It isn't hard to do**_

_**Nothing to kill or die for**_

_**And no religion too**_

_**Imagine all the people **_

_**Living life in peace"**_

**There were no more tears and Harry took that as a chance to dry the tears that were still on her cheeks and ever so lightly, his fingers did just that**

"_**You may say that I'm a dreamer**_

_**But I'm not the only one**_

_**Oooohhhh**_

_**I hope someday you'll join us**_

_**And the worlds will live as one"**_

**Hermione giggled quietly which made Harry smile as he sang the next part**

"_**Imagine no positions**_

_**Iiiii**_

_**I wonder if you can **_

_**Ahhh**_

_**No need for greed no hunger **_

_**Imagine all the people sharing all the world**_

_**Youuuuu**_

_**You may say that I'm a dreamer**_

_**But I'm not the only one**_

_**I hope some day **_

_**You come and join us**_

_**And the worlds **_

_**Will live as one**_

_**As ooooone"**_

**(Imagine by John Lennon. Took the liberty of writing it myself instead of copying it from the internet) **

**Hermione laughed at the end of the song and Harry smiled to himself. Happy his goal got accomplished**

**The next step was risky, but Harry thought of the millions of times Hermione was there for him, never leaving his side. It was only fair he does the same**

**Harry reached out for hermione's bag and got out her pacifier **

"**Hermione"**

**Hermione looked up at him in confusion and when she saw the pacifier in his hand she almost cried again**

"**No no no. Please don't cry, 'Mione" He soothed "It's okay. Doing what you do is okay. I won't judge"**

**Hermione still looked reluctant to take it**

"**Please, Hermione. I'm just trying to help here, Please let me help you" Harry looked at her pleadingly. He wanted to help Hermione. That's all he wanted to do **

**She looked up at him and after a second of staring into her beautiful chocolate brown orbs he finally saw a look of acceptance in those brilliant eyes as she opened her mouth and took the pacifier in. **

**Harry smiled as he mentally gave himself a high-five. He looked back down at Hermione when he felt her move. She was now laying her head on his shoulder and looking up trying to see his face but all she managed to sight was his collar bone**

"**Tank you, Hawy" Came her lisped voice from around the pacifier **

**She finally closed her eyes and went to sleep under the watchful eyes of Harry**

**Harry saw something he failed to notice last night. Hermione looked cute in her sleep when she had the pacifier in her mouth**

"**I promise I'll take care of you, Hermione" Came a whisper before the house became silent again**


End file.
